Ferris Wheel
by Lina Da Echidna
Summary: Based on a project I did at school. The angels are real. Hikaru and Wizard went to the ice cream festivl and Arisu (angel) wants to know wut happened. What happened? One of the few Hikaru/Wizard fics R


Ferris Wheel  
  
Ohayo! ^^ Hope you enjoy, this was a school project that I had to do. I was going to put this as a chapter for another one of my fics, but I decided to leave it. Oh the Arisu in this fic is the angel not the dues.  
  
Hikaru was walking to school one day, when she heard, "Hikaru-chan! Wait for me!" Hikaru turned around and saw Arisu. "Ohayo Arisu-chan!" Hikaru said cheerfully. "Why are you so cheerful? What happened yesterday? Come on, spill the beans!" Arisu squealed. "N.nothing happened, really!" Hikaru said. Her pink hair fell over her red eyes when she looked down to hid her blushing. "You're blushing! Oh you better tell me before I ask your boyfriend!" "He won't tell you!" Hikaru protested blushing. "So he IS your boyfriend, come on tell me!" Arisu asked. "ARISU!"  
  
*****  
  
The same time at a classroom, Wizard sat down in his chair, when his friend, Ohjirou slammed his palm on Wizard's desk. "Tell me everything! In the order that it happened!" he said almost screaming it. "N.nothing happened" Wizard replied. "Oh kami-san, they think the same!" Arisu screamed. "Where did you come from?" Ohjirou asked. "We just came in" Arisu replied. "We?" "Yeah, Hika-, eh what are you thinking?" Arisu asked concerned. Hikaru didn't answer. She just kept looking at the board which had some problems on it from yesterday. "Hikaru?" Arisu said softly. "Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking of something." Hikaru replied. "Of what?" Ohjirou asked. Wizard got his water bottle out and started to drink some. ".Ferris Wheels." Hikaru said smiling. Wizard started to choke on some water. "Naa! Are you alright" Hikaru asked worried. Wizard just smiled and started to laugh, which cause them both to laugh. Ohjirou and Arisu raised their eyebrows. "o.k..." Arisu said slowly. Hikaru smiled and then said, "Minna-san want to know what happened yesterday?" "Iie, Hikaru-chan that's why I have been asking you all morning." Arisu said sarcastically. "Well when Wizard-kun and I went to the Ice Cream Festival.."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Wizard-kun lets go get some ice cream first!" Hikaru yelled and dragged the poor guy to the line. "But if we do you're going to puke on the rides." Wizard pointed out. "Rides?" "Yeah, you know, you get in them then they move." "Wizard-kun! I know what they are! It's just that, if there's rides then there's a Ferris wheel, and Ferris wheels and I aren't exactly friends" "You're scared of Ferris Wheels!" Wizard said laughing. "Wizard- kun!" "Ok fine, no Ferris wheels"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You're scared of a ferries wheel!" Ohjirou said interrupting and laughing. "Ohjirou! Shut up!" Arisu said slapping his back. "OW!" "Go on, Hikaru- chan" Arisu said smiling. "Hai, well we got on some rides when."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hikaru-chan, can I blindfold you I have a surprise for you." Wizard said taking a handkerchief out of no where. "O.okay" Hikaru said closing her eyes. Wizard tied the handkerchief around her eyes. Then he led her to..the Ferris Wheel. They waited in line then Wizard helped her on it, since she was blindfolded. Then they moved up. "Ano, Wizard-kun what are we sitting on?" Hikaru asked. "You'll see, soon enough." Wizard replied. When the operator guy stopped them at the top to load some people, Wizard took off her blindfold. Hikaru blinked and then she looked down. "NAA!" Hikaru screamed. Wizard covered his ears. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea' Wizard thought. "Naa! Wizard, I thought you said we weren't getting on the Ferris wheel!" Hikaru cried. "Calm down." Wizard told her. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! I HATE FER-" Hikaru yelled getting interrupted. "You look Kawaii when you're scared" Wizard said smiling and chuckling. Hikaru blushed. Then Wizard surprised Hikaru by kissing her cheek. "Naa!" Hikaru murmured blushing. Through the whole ride neither spoke a word. They both blushed through the whole ride. They bought some ice cream and.  
  
~~~~  
  
"We went home." Hikaru said finishing. "Wizard-kun kissed Hikaru-chan!" Arisu yelled excitingly. Then everyone in the classroom looked at them. Hikaru did her trademark "Naa!" and blushed. Wizard blushed too. "It was just a peck on the cheek, Arisu -chan" Wizard said. "So does that mean you two are, you know, an official couple?" Ohjirou asked. Wizard nodded and then asked, "What do you mean official?" Arisu laughed. Then the teacher came in and they all went to their seats and the lecture began.  
  
I hope you liked, if you noticed I took misaki's "na" and gave it to Hikaru. Please review! JA! 


End file.
